Contained herein is material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction of the patent disclosure by any person as it appears in :the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all rights to the copyright whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of advertising. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for facilitating the automated bookmarking of the source of an online advertisement, such as a banner, tile, or link, for later viewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet advertisers are currently challenged by click-through rates averaging approximately 1%. Internet advertisers are presently unable to grab the user""s attention and commitment. The Internet user is often in the midst of reading or researching something and doesn""t want to invest the time, disrupt the current task at hand and click-through to another site, thus risking losing their train of thought or their place within their current search/work.
In light of the foregoing, what is needed is a more effective means of Internet advertising. In particular, it is desirable to provide a more intelligent mechanism to preserve a web page associated with an Internet advertisement so that an Internet user may view the web page at a more convenient time.